townhumans_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pripyat
Pripyat is a ghost city in far northern Ukraine, right next to Chernobyl. After the Chernobyl Nuclear Disaster, Pripyat and over 100 other surrounding cities were evacuated forever. Pripyat may become a popular Townhuman because its close history with Chernobyl. Description Appearance Pripyat takes the form of a small child with a tattered, once-pretty white and light blue dress and a scruffy-looking yellow frock. She can occasionaly be seen with an oversized gas mask, and has a wilted yellow daisy pinned to her frock. Like all Ghost Towns and Cities, Pripyat can shapeshift into an animal. Pripyat can shapeshift into a scruffy, once-pretty ginger mutt with green eyes and a tired-looking complexion. Personality Pripyat is kind and smart, with a sweet smile and steely nerves. She will stand her ground when confronted, and is not scared of seemingly dangerous situations. She loves Chernobyl, and is sad he is slipping into insanity. Pripyat knows one day they will have to part ways, so she cherishes every moment she has with him, and tries to bring him out of his bad moods whenever she sees that he is lonely or sad. Interests Pripyat loves the river she was named after, and enjoys spending time with Chernobyl in the red woods. She loves bright colours and often picks flowers for Chernobyl to cheer him up. Pripyat lives in an abandoned amusement park and can often be found playing on the old ferris wheel or sitting on an upturned bumper car, reading or admiring her flowers. She loves animals, but can't come near them or the animal will be plagued by radiation sickness and severe radiation burns. Anything Pripyat touches soon withers and dies from the intense radiation she emits. History Cold War Era Pripyat was founded to service the workers at Chernobyl and their families. It was made as a place of entertainment and safety for the workers, and featured a swimming pool, schools, a large hospital and ER, and a full amusement park. Sadly, the pool and park were scheduled to open for the May Day Festival, which was scheduled to open to the public just days after the infamous Chernobyl disaster took place. The Chernobyl Disaster At 1:23 in the morning, nuclear explosions rocked the power plant city of Chernobyl, and the nearby city of Pripyat was awoken to burning, radioactive isotopes and ash raining down on them. Soon, Pripyat's firemen ran to the rescue of the Chernobyl firemen, who were overwhelmed by the magnitude of the destruction. After The Blaze Soon after the firemen returned from fighting the nuclear fires, citizens started to flood the hospitals, presenting with radiation burns, radiation sickness, and even death. the overflow was so bad, they had to send patients to nearby cities, the capital of Ukraine, Kyiv, and even Moscow for treatment. Sadly, this spread the already ranging effects of the explosion, and many more people were exposed to lethal amounts of radiation due to these transfers. If the government decided to give out Iodine pills sooner, many lives would have been spared from the agony of radiation sickness, but Lenin decided to tell Pripyat and Chernobyl that the radiation was harmless and that nothing would go wrong as he witheld the life-saving antidote. When he finally distributed the pills to the cities, the effects were to wide-ranging and too much time had been wasted for the pills to have had any effect. Iodine counterracts the effects of radiation, and keeps one safe if he takes it within a couple hours of contacting radiation. It had been several days since the explosion when Lenin administered the pills to the hospitals, so they had no effect. Several people died from overdose, especially children whose parents frantically gave them dozens of pills at a time in an effort to keep them safe. April 27 On April 27, 1986, the city of Pripyat recieved the call to evacuate, and the entire city was abandoned in less than 3 hours. The citizens were told to pack very light, so almost everything was left behind. The Soviet government lied to Pripyat again, telling them they would be back in their homes in less than a week and to only bring essentials, but the city was closed forever. Foreign Relations Geography Sitting at the river Pripyat and surrounded by lush forests, Pripyat is a wonderful sightseeing spot. Dense pineforests dotted with deciduous trees and many small swamps make it an ideal habitat for wild wolves, boars, deer, turtles, and many other types of wildlife. Relations Family Chernobyl - Cousin/Love Interest USSR - Grandfather Friends Chernobyl - Cousin/Love Interest Neutral Almost every other city Enemies USSR - Grandfather